


Carving our own story

by laurastewart



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, On the Run, Runaway, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: Trini and Kim both find it hard pleasing there parents and decide they want to escape and just leave Angel Grove and there pushy parents and school behind





	1. Chapter 1

                        ** _ Chapter One_**

* * *

Trini's parents kept shouting her name as she slammed the door shut and started heading to where she usually goes when her parents are being to much down by the abandoned mine she knew it was a restricted area so there would be no one there and that's why she loved it down there it was like her spot and only her spot that nobody new about she puts her headphones on and turns her music up full blast as she starts heading towards the field *20 min later* as she reaches the mine she notices a shadow she couldn't really make out what it was but She new it was a person she started looking confused there was never anyone up here as she took out her headphones and the music quietned and moved closer to whoever the person was without any warning they jump of the edge of the cliff Trini lets out a gasp in shock she runs over to check if the person was okay when she someone taps her on the shoulder

"Hey what are you doing here"

Trini quickly turns around and when she takes a quick look she knew who the person was it was Kimberly or Kim as the people at school call her she would recognise that short hair anywhere she lets out a small gasp before playfully punching Kim in the arm

"What the he'll dude why would you do that I thought"

Kim rubs her arm where Trini playfully hit her Trini starts walking away but Kim wasn't going to let her go that easy besides there was something about this girl that she liked so she follows her

"Who are you"

"I'm Trini"

Trini says her name as if Kim should know who she is Kim stays silent as they continue walking

"Trini Kwan the girl who sits behind you in biology"

"Oh yeah I recognise you"

Trini abruptly stops and turns around to Kim smiling a little as Kim stood just looking wondering what they had stopped for

"Hoestly you don't need to lie you Kimberly Hart cheerleader popular and everyone knows who you are seriously don't act like you know who I am"

Kimberly just looks at Trini hurt and upset Trini starts to feel bad she didn't mean to hurt the girl but when it cane to Trini when she thought something she didn't hold back plus she's always had a secret crush on Kim I mean who wouldn't have you seen the girl but she knew that it was never going to happen and Trini she knows she can never tell anyone she's gay I mean if her parents ever found out god knows what they'd do let alone all the stares and looks and hate she'd get at school not that Trini ever let it bother her but she really could do without adding to it she looks to the sky trying to figure out the best words to say

"Just not everything is as it seems you know"

Kim continues walking leaving Trini behind Trini eventually tries to catch up with her they get to the top of the mountain looking out to the city

Trini quickly glances at Kim who is looking out at he city she couldn't get over how beautiful the girl looked but She snapped out of it

"Why what could be so bad about being Kimberly Hart head cheerleader most popular girl in school the girl all the guys want got accepted into one of the top schools in the city I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure that really sucks"

Trini lets out a small smile followed by Kim but her smile soon fades she didn't even who this girl but she felt like she coukd open up to her in ways she's never with anyone else 

"You mean nearly got accepted into one of the top schools"

Trini turns to Kim in shock but also intrigued they stare at eachother saying nothing for a good few minutes 

"Uh..so What happend"

Trini tried to ease the tension a tear streams down Kim's face

"Erm...I don't think I'm ready to talk about it Its this place it just brings out the worst in me or at least that what my parents think"

Kim laughs joined in by Trini

"Looks like we got something in common I just wish that I could get away from it all you know the parents judging me school this entire city I wish I could just get in a car and just go I'd never look back"

Kim is taken aback by this side of Trini and she kinda liked it this I want to leave this city attitued 

"Why don't we then"

"Do what"

"Leave Just get in a car and go never look back here keep driving until we don't have a clue where we are and just leave everything about this place behind"

Trini starts to perk up at the idea there has never been anyone thatwould actually leave this dumb place with her they always say your being dramatic but she was serious and so was Kimberly

"I mean"

Kim grabs Trini's hands in excitement Trini can feel the tingling of Kim's hands touching her giving her butterflies she smiles at Kim who smiles back she had no idea what this was I mean the girl she really liked the only girl she's ever liked is asked her to runaway with her

"C'mon do you want to do it or not your choice"

"Yeah...yeah let's do it lets get away from this place"

Kim starts getting butterflies in her stomach she leans over to Trini and kisses her cheek as she pulls away and Trini moves her head there lips touch they both pull away smiling at eachother

"alright I'll go get my car I'll meet you at Krispy Kreme in about and hour"

"Okay I guess we are doing this"

They both go there sepret ways Trini looks over her shoulder as she walks away Kim winks at her and smiles she honestly didn't know what any of this ment all she knew was that she was running away with Kimber Hart she put her headphones on and quickly got home packed a few things and headed to Krispy Kreme she just made up and excuse to her parents and said she'd be back

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away a week ago things are just getting better and better for Trini and Kim they are finally away from Angel Grove they have no idea where there going but that's what they liked about it the unknown but one thing that keeps playing in Trini's head is her feelings for Kim and she's finding it harder and harder to keep it a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda switching it up a bit Trini and Kim are both Power Rangers and they both know 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I keep going with the story???
> 
> Should I add more of the other Rangers???
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

** _Chapter Two_ **

* * *

 

They had just pulled over into a gas station neither of them new where they were there was a village they could see in the distance but other than that it was deserted just this little gas station Trini look around about at there surroundings finding it a bit creepy that there was nobody for miles but this Gas station I mean who would have a gas station away out here

"Kim I'm not sure about this"

"Its fine"

Trini turns to Kim and gives her best I'm serious look as Kim tries to not smile at how adorable she looked when she gave her that look

"Seriously Trini it will be fine what's the worst this dude is going to do and plus we need gas"

"Are you for real there is all sorts of things he could do number one being kill you...I..I mean us"

Trini quickly corrected herself Kim puts hand on Trini's shoulder Trini tries not to react

"I mean your starting to sound like Billy now worrying to much were is the girl that decided to runaway now that girl that girl is the one I like she's badass and takes shit from no one the girl who is always there to help Jason when he is finding it hard being the leader seriously because she ain't in this car right now"

"Alright alright you want that badass girl back"

Kim bites her lip at Trini getting all angry and agresive

"Yes I want that girl back your way to soft"

Kim knew calling Trini soft that would get under her skin she loved it when Trini got angry Trini turns to Kim how could this girl call her soft she wasn't going to have it Trini Kwan was not soft

"I am not soft if I was soft would I do this"

Trini jumped out the car and went running into the gas station Kim loved it she stuck her head out her window and shouted at the top of lungs

"Trini Kwan isn't a Badass no more she's gone soft"

She laughed as Trini looked at her through the gas station window giving her an angry look Kim had no idea what she was even doing in there all of a sudden Trini came running out she looked more serious and scared than before she jumps in the car and shouts at Kim to drive Kim panics 

"Go go drive hurry up"

Someone came running out the gas station after them it was a girl and she was wearing a Yellow Power Rangers suit exactly like Trini's Kim quickly gets a look at the girl as they pull away 

"What the hell was that all about"

"I have no freaking idea all I know is she...she had my armor on how the he'll did she even get it"

Both of them are still in shock Kim tries to concentrate on driving but how could she when Trini was sitting beside her obviously scared and shaken

"I'm pulling over here"

She stops at a deserted spot a few miles away from the gas station Trini starts to panic and keeps looking behind her she is visibly shaken and distraught Kim tries to reassure her

"What if she comes back what if she is following us whoever she is"

Kim takes Trini's hands she didn't know what else she could do other than to reassure her she just wanted to make Trini better she hated it when she was upset

"Trini!!! Trini!!! I wont let her hurt you okay I wont let her anywhere near you"

"But last time with Rita she attacked me and nobody was there it was scary Kim I was alone"

"But your not alone now okay I'm here and I promise you I wont let what Rita did to you happen again"

Kim puts a piece of Trini's hair behind her ears this was making it almost impossible for Trini to hide her feelings Kim was being all supportive and touching her face what was she supposed to do she tries one more time to just push her feelings down

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you right"

Trini nods in response Kim just smiles as Trini rests her head on Kim's shoulder she eventually falls asleep Kim just looks down at her sleeping peacefully this was not what she had planned when they decided to runaway but they were Power Rangers so she should have known trouble was always going to follow she keeps looking at Trini and smiles a little whatever this was coming after them she was not going to let it anywhere near Trini she was going to protect her with everything she had she always hatted the fact she wasn't thre to protect her from Rita that wasnt going to happen again but before she knew it she was brought out her thoughts when she looks out her side mirror and sees something that freezes her on the spot her eyes widend at the site she sees out of the mirror she lets out only four words

"How is that even possible"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini try to escape whatever Kim seen coming towards them but when they eventually think there free and alone remember them feelings for eachother yeah they come boiling over
> 
> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter picks up just after the last one  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

                             

Kim sat in shock looking at a green power ranger in what was in the distance as she comes back to reality she looks down at Trini who is fast asleep she debates weither to wake her up or not she decides to just start the car and go as she starts the car and pulls away Trini begins to wake up

 "What's happeing"

Kimberly tries to reassure Trini everything is fine and tries to forget what she just seen 

"Everything is fine just thought we better get going"

"Look Kim I don't know if this was a good idea...I mean running away"

"What...why"

"It's just how are we going to be able to survive we have no money not to mention everyone will be looking for us" 

 "But I thought this was what you wanted after the whole Rita thing and back there at the gas station"

Kim that there was a green ranger running about and she didn't know who it was or what they wanted she just new she had to protect Trini especially since she wasn't able to when Rita attacked her and going back home was not going to help

"I'm scared Kim of going back of course I am I want to just get away from it all but Zack,Billy,Jason we can't just leave them"

Kim brings the car to a halt as she tries to talk to Trini who is panicking she tells

"Trini look at me,look at me"

Trini makes eye contact with Kimberly trying her best to keep it together as best she can all she wanted was to just run away with Kim 

"I already yold you I'm not going to let anyone hurt you if yoy wan't to go home we will buy you know Zack,Billy and Jason will be fine on there own in fact I know for certain if we told them Zack would say some shit like Crazy girl has turned Kimberly Crazy they are both Crazy guys we have two Crazy girls in the group as for Billy and Jason I think they are a little to caught up in love with eachother to think about us you know that" 

Trini starts to laugh she knows Kim is right she always put other people's happiness before her own but not this time she was going to make the most of this she knew that everyone in the city would be looking for them and she loved that she was running away she wouldnt want to do it with anyone other than Kim

"I guess were not going back then"

"You sure??"

Trini leans over the seat and kisses Kim softly as they break the kiss before Trini pulls away Kim lays a kiss on Trini's head 

"I need to do one thing first"

Kim pulls out her phone and pulls up her contacts and clicks on Jason's name she writes a message

_K: Hey Red me and Trini are going to be outta town for a while but I think you guys should ask Zordon about there being a Green Ranger that is if you and Billy can pull yourself away from eachother for a little while Bye Red Ranger x_

*Sent*

Kim looks over at Trini who looks beautiful as she looks out the window Kim gets the car started

"Lets do this then Yellow"

"I guess so Pink"

They look at eachother and start laughing as Trini leans towards the Radio and turns it up full blast as they drive away into the distance

 

                          _**THE END**_

 


End file.
